harrypotterfakefactsfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis Black
Artemis Black Artemis Black is the middle child of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon, the younger sister to Aries Black, and the older sister to Cassandra Black. Artemis was a smart, strongwilled girl who always tried her best to make her mother and brother proud of her. Artemis later married Neville Longbottom, and the two of them had a beautiful daughter named Mavis. Having this daughter made her relationship with her mother stronger than before. Biography Early life Artemis is the middle child born to Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon, the younger daughter to Aries Black and the older sister to Cassandra Black. Artemis was born and raised in London just like her siblings, and was a daddy's girl while she was growing up, hardly leaving Sirius' side. Just before Artemis joined Hogwarts, her father was imprisoned in Azkaban for murder, this led to her family, minus Cassandra, escaping to South Africa to ensure they were safe from harm. Aries was too young to remember she had a younger sister until Aries went looking for her. Shortly after they left, Artemis, Marlene, and Aries' names were burned off the Black family tree by Walburga as she referred to them as "traitors" and "scum" for leaving Cassandra behind. Uagadou Years Year 1 Unlike her brother, Artemis found it easy to make new friends in this school because she had never gone to Hogwarts. Artemis became very popular in her first year and lots of students respected her. Year 2 Unwillingly, Artemis was forced to miss this year of education as her brother had traveled back to the Uk and was in danger of being captured. Artemis was kept in the dark about her sister for the first year of education and it wasn't until Aries came home, she found out she had a little sister. Year 3 Artemis never cared for Uagadou as much as her mother wanted her to, her grades were average and she seemed more interested in playing Quidditch. Artemis and Marlene's relationship was strained after she had found out the truth about why Cassandra was left behind. Year 4 Artemis began being very bossy towards lower students as she felt her birthname gave her the right to do that. Her mother began worrying that she was turning out to be just like Sirius, which was the reason why she had left Cassandra behind. Year 5 Not much is known about what happened to Artemis this year. Year 6 Although her grades were average throughout most of the year, Artemis managed to get some outstanding results allowing her to get a good-paying job that could support her and her family, Year 7 Just like her brother, Artemis decided not to come back for her seventh year and decided to find a well-paying job, subsequently getting a job in the Burkinabé Ministry of Magic. After Uagadou Father's death Unlike her mother and brother, Artemis took the death of her father hard and always wished for him to come back and be with them again. She was angry with him once she had heard he was living with Cassandra after escaping from Azkaban. Artemis blamed Cassandra for their father's death. After the Second Wizarding War Artemis, along with her mother and brother, had no part in the Second Wizarding War but arrived at Hogwarts shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts finished. She wasn't interested in meeting her sister as she had developed a strong hatred for her after Sirius had died. She was the most annoyed when Cassandra picked Remus and Nymphadora Lupin over her own family. This decision led to Artemis abandoning her sister and never speaking to her again.